School Daze
by Belokurov
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Yukari's first day as a school teacher, and she pretty much knows what to expect. But when she meets a certain silver haired girl, who knows what will happen. IAxYukari mainly, some MikuxLuka and TianyixYan He</html>


**Bla, bla bla I do not own Vocaloid. **

**I wrote this on the spur of the moment, and because there aren't enough IAxYukari fanfictions out there.**

Yuzuki Yukari ran along the sidewalk, her long purple hair fluttering behind her, her black heels long since picked up in favor of speed, occassionally losing one of the few papers in her grip. The few passerby this early in the morning stopped to stare at her rush. For Yukari had just got her first real job coming out of high school as a high school teacher in the area of math and science, and today was her first day. It wasn't that she was stupid, else she wouldn't have gotten her degree, she was scatterbrained, as she was often told by her friends, and had forgotten today was her first day which resulted in the above described scene. However, she could be focused when it came to something she loved, and she loved teaching. So today she was going to do her best.

Just as she was running up, her destination in sight, she tripped, causing her held objects to fly and her to end up flat on her face. While she lay there, mourning her predicament, she heard giggling and looked up to see a girl with long silver hair reaching down to help her up.

"Need a little help?" she asked

Sighing at having embarrassing herself in front of this girl, Yukari took the offered hand and pulled herself up.

"Since you look old enough to not be a student, I'm guessing you're the new teacher we hired?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, I'm Yukari and you probably think the worst of me after seeing this" Yukari said as she was grabbing her dropped items and put on her heels.

"No, every teacher's first day is a bit like this, yours was just a bit more dramatic, now you better get to your class." Just as she was walking off she called back "By the way, I'm Aria, but my friends call me IA, see you later Yukari."

"Yeah, cya" Yukari said, more to herself. As she began walking to the headmaster's office to get her assignment she began thinking on how nice, chivalrous, and beautiful IA was, and how she would look in her arms..."NO, that kind of thinking got me into trouble once before and I'm not going to have that happen again. I don't even know her that well!" She then walked into the headmaster's office, got her assigned room from the headmaster by the name of Kaito, and all thoughts of IA ceased for the moment, Yukari's focus entirely on teaching and looking good in front of her class. Her first period was math.

"Hello class, my name is Yuzuki Yukari and I will be your math teacher for the remainder of this school year." Yukari said as she gazed upon the students. Two that she noticed that stood out from among the others were a girl with long, pink hair, and another girl with short, white hair. "Now, before we get into the intricacies, I would like to know and learn everyone's names, so I gave you an assigned seating chart." There was a collective groan. Yukari then reassured "Don't worry, in a couple of weeks I will take this away and you can sit wherever." Via this, she learned the pink haired girl's name was Megurine Luka and the white haired girl's name was Yan He."Now that that is over, and I have made it my goal to get everyone name's right, let's talk about the law of sines."

Before that, Luka raised her hand. "Yes?" Yukari asked.

"Weren't you the teacher that fell down this morning?" Luka asked.

Yukari slowly nodded, knowing this particular incident would be remembered for some time. The whole class then burst out laughing.

It continued much this way until lunch, where Yukari found IA sitting with a teacher she had yet to meet. IA was laughing and a spike of jealousy ran through Yukari before she quickly put it down. "I don't even know IA that well, why is she affecting me like this?" Yukari proceeded to question herself.

With a little hesitation, Yukari procceded to go sit with IA with a "Hey" as a greeting.

"Oh hey Yukari," IA joyfully replied, "How are you liking your first day? By the way, this is Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru, this is Yukari."

"Nice to meet you Yukari, IA was just telling me about this morning and how you feel." Kiyoteru said

Yukari then blushed slightly and smacked IA's arm. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone about this, I have been getting enough grief from students as it is."

IA laughed, a sweet melodic sound, "Don't worry, it will eventually blow over and people will cease talking about it. Now, let's proceed to eat."

"I always did hate school lunch" Yukari remarked, "In my rush this morning I forgot to pack my own.

"We can share" IA offered, "I always pack too much anyway."

The three then proceeded to talk about trivial matters until class began anew. "Oh, by the way Yukari, I have next period off, mind if I stop by and observe your class?"

Yukari's heart jumped just a little, "Sure, it's honors chemistry though."

"Why don't you ever want to stop by my class?" Kiyoteru remarked sarcastically. The bell then rang and the three then went to their respective destinations.

With IA in the back, Yukari spoke to the assembled students in much the same way as her math classes. This time the two people that stood out to her were another two girls named Hatsune Miku and Luo Tianyi. "Now class, now that that's over, let's begin to talk about stochiometry."

After class, IA said "Not bad, I'm surprised the klutzy person this morning is the one teaching things like stochiometry to the honors chemistry students, you're really smart."

Yukari blushed a little at IA's praise, "I also notice you blush easily" IA added on. "Now it's time for me to go teach, see you later Yukari. Oh, and by the way, here's my number in case you ever need me, whether it be for questions of otherwise." She quickly wrote it down, handed it to Yukari, and then ran off.

The rest of Yukari's day passed, and she was walking back to her house after school, reflecting on her day, when she noticed Luka and Miku, talking, holding hands, and looking like the two happiest people in the world. Just then, Luka leaned over and kissed Miku, who giggled.

Yukari sighed, why couldn't she have a happy life like that. She instantly found herself wishing IA was with her, and there were laughing, talking, and perhaps, just maybe, kissing. She then pulled out and stated at IA's number, maybe she would give her a call later tonight. Yukari then solemnly walked home, a lot on her mind. However, a beautiful girl with long silver hair predominated.

Later that night, Yukari was pacing her room, clutching the piece of paper IA gave her. She had been down this road before, and that was when the incident occurred that she never wanted to relive. She figured she should just empty her mind of IA, and all hopes of a romance with her. "She might not even like girls." Yukari thought.

Just then another thought came to mind, "I could just call her asking to spend some time with her, with absolutely no romantic thoughts in mind, absolutely none."

Gathering her resolve, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the given number. After a few rings, "Hello?" a distinctly masculine voice answered. Just then all of Yukari's hopes dropped.

"Ummm, hello, may I please speak to IA?" Yukari answered

"And who should I tell her is calling?"

"Yukari"

Then there was a bit of silence, and then talking, then IA picked up. "Hey Yukari, I know I said you could call me anytime, but this is a really bad time, can you please call back later?"

"Umm sure, sorry to intrude."

"Thank you"

After hanging up, Yukari began crying, IA had a boyfriend or a husband, she never even had a chance. Yukari never called back the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile at IA's house...**

"You didn't have to hang up on her like that Aria" IA's father said. "She may have really wanted to talk to you, who is this Yukari person anyway?"

Meanwhile IA, who was cooking said "I know, but you and I only get to see each other once a year, if that. Yukari is a new teacher at our school who just started today, I was the first person she truly met."

"So you two are _FRIENDS?" _he asked, emphasizing friends, for he knew IA's sexual preferences.

IA came over and slapped him lightly, "Yes, we are just friendssss, we just met each other this morning. She's probably not even like that. Yet, I wouldn't mind if she was gay, she's smart and funny, if a little klutzy." Saying the last part more to herself.

"Just be careful Aria, I don't want you getting hurt again, I accept you but not everyone will, and I don't want either of you to lose your jobs over this."

"I will father, don't worry."

Nothing more of Yukari was said that night.

**Review? Please?**

**I may continue**


End file.
